1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact illuminated button key which is conveniently used at night or a dark place, as a key for various moving communications such as a portable telephone or an automotive telephone, or other various terminal keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art rubber key is composed of a flat pad portion (a non-operating portion), a skirt portion inflated upwardly from said pad portion and a key top portion (an operating portion) formed above said skirt portion, and a further key top with a flange formed of a hard resin is placed on the first key top portion, the flange portion of the key top being held so as not to be slipped out by a frame. The key top portion is bored with an illuminating hole.